Rise Of The Champion
by Hyp3r
Summary: This story is about a boy and his three friends. Throughout their journey they will encounter various problems that could change the world. This boy and his friends have the power to make sure the world stays the way it is. Can they survive to strife that awaits Read to Find out!
1. The Beginning

**Hey all! This is my first fanfic so please enjoy this story!**

"Speech" = **Characters Talking**

'Speech' = **Characters Thoughts**

:**Speech: = Authors Thoughts**

Rise of The Champion: Chapter One

This story is of a boy, named Hayner, his best friend Pikachu, **:Not based on the original Anime: **His Rival Jackson and his girl friend Krystal.

These three young People are from Johto and are now of age to get their starter pokemon from Prof. Elm and are about to start a new journey together, but little do they know, that more than just an adventure awaits the trio.

(Hayner's POV)

I awoke to a pleasant surprise, Pikachu was licking my cheek to wake me up

"Ok...ok I'm awake Pikachu stop it" I said with a giggle with every lick.

Pikachu stopped and then motioned for me to check the time. I saw that it was 8:00am and jumped from bed realising what day it was. I went for a quick shower and then put on a Purple jumper, White shorts, Purple Shoes and a Purple hat which I put on backwards. Pikachu then jumped on my shoulder and I walked downstairs to be greeted with a gigantic breakfast, I sat next to my dad and mum then sat opposite of us. Pikachu then ate this pokemon food my dad brought especially for him which he loved.

After about five minutes I finished my plate of 3 rashers of bacon, 2 hashbrowns, a sasauge, 2 eggs and 2 slices of toast all covered in a sweet barbecue sauce with a side of onions. While Pikachu finished his bowl of PikaChow, we ran up stair to brush our teeth, once we finished that we heard the doorbell ringing.

We ran downstairs to open the door and I received a big hug from Krystal, while Jackson just gave me a fist bump.

My dad then called me over and gave me 10,000 PokeDollars. "Thanks, but... what's this for?" I asked Dad answered back by saying "Trust me PokeMarts prices have been up due to Team Rocket oh and what are you going to do about your starter pokemon" dad asked

"Professor. Elm said that I could still choose a starter pokemon" I said dad then replied with a nod. I then said my goodbyes as we walked to the Professors lab.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to get my starter pokemon!" Krystal said with lots of enthusiasm "Same here!" Jackson said with a big grin on his face" "I know right once we set foot on Route 29 we'll all officaily be on our Pokemon Journey" I said with a big smile on my face and a sparkle in my eye.

after a little walk we all reached Elm's Lab. He looked at us with a smile and welcomed us and showed us the starter Pokemon, Prof. Elm gave me first pick. I chose Cydaquil. Krystal Chose Chikorita and Jackson chose Totodile. Elm gave us 5 pokeballs each but gave me 4. He then gave us the Pokedexs and then told us "Ok well... It's time for you three to start a new chapter for yourselfs." we thanked him and walked out to see our parents wating for us.

Mum and Dad gave me a hug and Dad gave me his running shoes which still looked brand new "these are my shoes from when I went on my adventure" He said I thanked him and gave both of them one last hug before leaving with my friends to start our chapter.

Krystal asked us if we we're ready and we both nodded as we all took a step into Route 29 we felt like a new life has jast started and began to laugh in enjoyment then, we began walking deeper into the route not knowing what would come at us next...

**Well that was the first chapter so I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and hope you come back for more! so please review tell me some things you want in the next chapter and I'll kindly take to any ideas and positive feed back ^.^ **

**-Hyp3r**


	2. The Encounter

**Okie hi guys! Im writing this chapter literally 6 hours after i wrote chapter 1 so please again enjoy this chapter. last chapter was really short so I'll try to make this one as long as I can**

Rise of The Champion: The Encounter (Chapter 2)

(Hayner's POV)

While we where walking further through the Route I started to feel like we're being followed

**:Oh I forgot to mention that each character has a special ability so keep reading to find out what they are:**

I could tell because Krystal began to look really worried.

"Krystal..." She began to stare at me with a worried/confused type of look

"You can feel it too huh" Jackson said

We both nodded

"Get ready we'll ambush them once they get closer" Said Krystal

I jumped up into a tree and I hid behind it, Jackson was behind a tree stump while Krystal took position on a hilltop. She signaled us telling that they where close by, Jackson then gave me the signal, and we both jumped out, Jackson threw his PokeBall which contained Totodile and I pointed to the enemy and Pikachu engaged what seemed to be a Team Rocket member.

"GO! RATICATE!"

As the grunt shouted a flash of white hit the ground and we saw a rat like pokemon with huge teeth. I heard Jackson shout out a command for Totodile, I told pikachu to use Iron Tail on the Raticate and It quickly fainted.

"Oh crap! I better get outta here" The grunt said

And with a quick smoke bomb he was gone.

Jackson and I ran towards the smoke in search for him, even Krystal couldn't see him. We decided to just keep walking through the Route and eventually we found the exit leading to Cherrygrove City

"Finally!" I yelled out

Jackson and Krystal let out a smile.

(Jackson's POV)

Hayner told us that he was going to go and buy some supplies from the PokeMart, meanwhile Krystal was going into the Pokemon Centre to get our room for the night. I however just remained outside I went to the small beach and just started to stare out to the beautiful sunset.

"Pretty isn't it?" I heard Krystal say

"Yeah .. oh! have you seen Hayner"

"No why? I presume that he's still getting supplies"

"It doesn't take ten minutes to buy food, potions, clothes and pokeballs"

"True..."

"Hey you two!" I heard Hayner say

"Oh there you are" Krystal said

"Where did you go?" I asked

"To train, oh yeah and I caught a Pidgey!" He replied with a smile on his face

He called out Pidgeys name and a small bird like Pokemon was released. It looked really weak yet strong.

"How long have you been training for?" Krystal asked

"Ten minutes, but I was just working with Cyndaquil and Pidgey because pikachu is already buff, right Pikachu!"

"Pika Pika!"

Pikachu started to flex his quote on quote 'Muscles' and we all started laughing I then suggested we go get some rest everyone agreed so we went to our room in the Poke Centre to get some sleep... finally.

Hayner slept nex to Pikachu on the couch, I Slept on a on a chair and Krystal slept snug as a bug on the bed.

(?'s POV)

"That Pikachu will be mine! If it's the last thing I do I will get that Pikachu!"

"Woof!"

"BE QUIET CHARCOAL!"

"... woof"

The mysterious person stared into the window of Hayner's room and then walked away into the night...

**END OF CHAPTER TWO! still pretty short but longer XD anyways hope you enjoyed this one who is this mysterious person? why do they want Pikachu? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 3! **


	3. The Confession

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon... I only own the story, plot and characters (not the pokemon) all rights go to the creators of pokemon.**

**Any ways so here is chapter 3 oh and tell me do you want chapters to be posted frequently (short) chapters or do you want me to take my time in making longer chapters? ANYWAYS getting back to the chapter aaaaaannnnnnddddd BEGIN**

**Rise of The Champion: The Confession (Chapter 3)**

(Krystal's POV)

I woke up early this morning to watch the sunrise, as I got up I noticed Hayner and Pikachu sunggling.

"Awwww how cute!" I whispered loudly

I began walking outside when suddenly a little kid barged in trying to rob us! During the time the door slammed open Hayner and Jackson woke up...

"HAND OVER THE PIKACHU AND NO ONE GETS HURT!" The Mysterious boy said

"grrrrrr!"

"CHARCOAL SHUT IT!" He then yelled at his pokemon

"wrrrrrr" The pokemon started to yelp in sadness

"I'm not giving you my Pikachu..." Hayner said

"Then I'll just take him!"

The Boy rushed for Pikachu but was stopped by a perfectly landed upper cut to the chin. I looked at Hayner in shock.

"OWW that hurt!"

"This is what you get for trying to hurt my pokemon!"

Hayner then pushed the boy out of the room using his feet. I asked Hayner if that kid really deserved that and he just relpied with a yes.

(Hayner's POV)

I saw the kid burst in again but this time with a Pistol, As soon as I saw him I could tell he really wanted Pikachu. Krystal screamed and started to hide while Jackson stood their paralyzed with fear. He pointed the gun at me and shot a bullet. I instantly dodged knowing where each shot would go, how long I have to dodge or make a move and most importantly I knew when he was going try to hurt my friends my friends.

I closed in on him grabbed the gun and hit him in the face with it, he fell to the ground and he said this

"I'll be back ... and when you least expect it" He said with an evil smile on his face.

"You don't understand ... I hold the ability to call 1000 souls that can give me numerous powers. I call it Shadow's Wish, I could see you coming from a mile away "

"Hey kid what's your name?" Jackson asked

"Danny..." he answered

Danny looked over to the bed to see Krystal hiding. I looked at Krystal and looked back to Danny, I instantly knew he was love struck. Krystal stared at Danny and he began blinking rapidly and looked away.

I saw Jackson as he eased up from the tension. I told them I'm going to get some Breakfast and Jackson quickly followed. I then used Psychic powers to lift Pikachu onto my shoulder while Krystal and Pence followed on.

Once we reached the diner we saw what looked like a buffet but for breakfast. All of us grabbed a plate each and began scooping up culinary delights beyond our imagination. Pikachu surprisingly didn't want any of his ultra special PikaChow. I also let out Cyndaquil and Pidgey who also grabbed a plate each and began getting the different foods to apprehend their hunger.

We finished our huge breakfast and I had an unusual lust for training so when my pokemon ate their fair share I took them out to blow off some steam on route 30. But I was stopped when I bumped into the Nurse Joy of this Centre suddenly I remembered.

"Hayner!" The Nurse Joy said

"Sis!" I replied

We both embraced eachother with a hug.

"I missed you sis!"

"I missed you too Hayner" She said with a smile

I looked behind me to see Krystal not far away from me running with bloodshot eyes, and then I heard her screaming

"HAAAAAAAYNER!" Krystal yelled

"Kryst-OOF!"

She tackled me to the ground. I could see the rage in her eyes telling me something but I just couldn't tell what she was trying to tell me. My sister tried to get Krystal off of me but was punched in the gut, as my sister was winded she recived a violent uppercut which sent her to the ground. I was engulfed with rage and fear.

I got up from the ground, well doing so I saw Krystal kicking Joy, I could also hear her yelling out Hayner deserves me not you. I called one of the souls who granted me Psychic powers. I lifted my arms in the sky while staring at Krystal.

Krystal saw me standing up and saw me covered in a red aura, she began floating and I flung my hands towards the ground which sent Krystal flying to the beach.

"No one hurts my sister..."I said

I picked up Joy carrying her in my arms like a baby. I took her to the Pokemon Centre, ran to my room, laid her on the bed and called the soul of a healing spirit. I began waving my arms over my sister healing her with every wave. After what seemed like an hour Joy woke up.

"Hayner!" She said as she shot up from bed starting to cry

She put her head against my chest looking for comfort

"It's ok ... You're safe" I said as I began running my fingers through her hair

" I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your 15th Birthday... they canceled the flight as we started to board the plane"

"Don't worry about it"

"I was going to give you these necklaces for you're birthday, The dragon on the necklace is made out of Pure Silver and this is the other half to the special Diamond necklace you gave me for my 15th birthday"

"I still remember making that necklace, I thought it was the coolest Crytsal in the world, wait it broke? "

"I done it on purpose to give it to you before I left for Unova to start my pokemon nurse career so you'll always remember me. But it was too late to give it to you."

"Thanks" I said with a smile

I hugged her and just when we let go of eachother Krystal barged through the room door, this time her skin was bloodshot and her pupils were gone. Before she could get to Joy I told Krystal

"She's my sister" I said with a frown

Krystal immediantly looked me in the eye and she could tell our friendship was hanging by a mere thread. She ran out the doors crying and I heard Joy tell me to go after her. I chased her to the beach where she tried to swim away, but before she did I grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her so she was facing me.

She tried to look away but I placed my hand on her cheek and turned her head to me. She began to blush, it was silent and all you could hear were the waves washing up onto the shore, a few seconds went by as I started to get closer to her and when our heads were touching I gently pressed my lips onto hers and then I pulled back...

"I'm sorry for what I did" She apologized

"She's fine now" I told her

"What's your sisters name?"

"Sunny ... Sunny Joy Rose"

"So your last name is Rose?"

"Yep..."

"hah"

"It's nothing to be ashamed about" I said with a grin

"Let's go back" I suggested

"ok"

We walked back to the centre and we saw a Chansey and an Audino

"Who's that pokemon?" Krystal asked

"That's Audino a Pokemon only found in Unova, instead of Chansey Nurse Joy's in Unvoa use Audino"

"Audi... Audino" the pokemon said

"Nice to meet you too Audino!" I replied

Everyone in the room was looking at me weirdly except Sunny and Audino

"Oh right not everyone knows when I was little my sister and I used to hang out alot and she has the ability to talk to pokemon, so she eventually taught me how to aswell"

"But why do you look up to her so much?" as Jackson entered the room

"Because she was always their for me in my times of need ... She would always be my friend if I got lonley, and when she left it broke my heart..."

"I missed you so much Sunny"

"I missed you too little brother" She said with a smile

Jackson tried to talk but Danny broke through the window and told Krystal how he felt about her.

"KRYSTAL I WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT I REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU AND I THINK WE SHOULD BE TOGETHER SO PLEASE ACCEPT MY FEELINGS OK? GOOD NOW LETS HAVE OUR FIRST KISS MWAAMWAAMWAMWAMWAAA"

"Ok 1. No I won't accept your feelings 2. I don't like you 3. I've already had my first kiss and 4. You're paying for that window"

"Yep you're paying for my window" Sunny said

"Ahem... excuse me Nurse TOY you play no roll what so ever in pokemon so keep you nose OUT OF THIS SITUATION NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Harvey yelled as he punched Sunny

Sis began to tear up as that was the second time she was assaulted within the time span of 30 minutes and this time one of her bones were fractured by the force of Danny's punch and because her previous injuries weren't fully healed. I watched as Sunny was crying out in pain

"You shouldn't have done that Danny" I said with what sounded like 2 other voices were copying what I had just said

"What are ya gonna do about it huh? it's not like she's your sister or anything"

"She is my sister!"

"Oh geez" Danny said with in a tone of fear

Danny began running for the broken window but I lifted up my arm and he began levatating. He started crying telling me to let him go

"Know my sisters pain" I told him

I bent my finger and his arm broke then I threw him onto the beach. I quickly went to heal Sunny and suddenly Danny came back with his arm fully healed. it shocked everyone except me, I knew his ability as soon as I saw him

"Regenerative powers huh?"

"Yep" He said with a cocky tone

"I challenge you to a pokemon battle Danny!"

"I accept"

**End of chapter 3 this time it actually is a long chapter XD so next chapter is going to be long aswell so prepare lol Stick around for more aslo please review and again I will kindly take to any suggestions and positive comments if you have any opinions of your own be sure to tell me! I'm always open to hear my readers thoughts even some of the negatives you find!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own any part of Pokemon I only own the Characters(Not the Pokemon themselves) Plot and the story. All rights go to the creators of Pokemon and not me. **


	4. A Choice To Be Made

**So here is chapter 4 I'm going to finish this chapter before the 7th of October so 1 day because I go back to school on the 7th so enjoy!**

**Rise of The Champion: A Choice To Be Made (Chapter 4)**

(Hayner's POV)

We walked to route 30 for an epic battle. Danny took place at one end and I took the other, Jackson was going to be the referee

"This will be a 3-on-3 battle, the first trainer to lose all pokemon or forfeits will lose the winner ... well wins Begin!"

Danny yelled out "GO METAPOD!"

"Ok! let's dance! GO PIDGEY!" I yelled as the small bird Pokemon appeared

"METAPOD USE HARDEN"

"Pidgey use peck!"

The foes Metapod fell from that one attack, Danny called out his second Pokemon which was a Treeko.

"So you're from Hoenn huh?" I asked

"Yep" Danny replied

"Treeko use quick attack over and over!" Danny commanded

Pidgey flinched and was hit mutiple times, it started to look really worn out.

"Pidgey hang in there!"

Pidgey began to glow an eerie white colour.

"What's happening?!" Krystal said sounding nervous

"Pidgey's Evolving!" I answered quickly

Pidgey stopped glowing and he stepped out of the mist that formed around him

"Pidge... Pidgeotto!" The Pokemon said Bravely

"You're ready to fight? Great!"

"Pidgeotto! use Aerial Ace!"

Pidgeotto Flew high into the sky and with an accurate attack hit, treeko fainted. Danny's next Pokemon was his Growlithe or Charcoal. With a loud yell he called out Charcoal. It looked so ferocious.

"Pidgeotto, be cautious while attacking. Charcoal looks dangerous"

Pidgeotto gave me a nod. A few silent moments passed by and Danny issued a command and with a quick slash Pidgeotto was down and out. I aimed Pidgeotto's Pokeball and said return, with a flash of red Pidgeotto was resting inside its Pokeball. Next I called out Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil!...Evolve!"

Cyndaquil also started to glow a bright white colour and once the white was gone Cyndaquil evloved into Quilava.

"Quilava use Rock Smash!"

Quilava curled up and smashed into Charcoal Damaging it badly. Danny tried to get Charcoal up and runnning but its injuries had it fainted with one hit.

"Danny, my sister holds the most important job in the whole Pokemon world. Being a Pokemon Nurse is a very important job, without them all pokemon would perish from fatal wounds"

"And Danny I have the power to revoke your trainer license so don't get on my bad side" Sunny said

"Sunshine! you're alright!" I said

"Yes, with the help of your powers Chansey and Audino were able to heal me fully"

"Thank god!"

"Now the choice must be made" Danny said

"What choice?" Krystal asked

"The choice of whether you choose me as your lover or him!" Danny said

"This was a battle for affection!?" I asked

"Yes Hayner it was" He said

Now it was down to this Krystal can choose me or him.

"I choose... umm ... hmm..."

"ME I KNOW YOU'RE GONNA PICK ME SO JUST PICK ME ALREADY"

"Danny you do realise she hates you" I said

"She's just trying to disguise her love for me that's all" he snapped back at me

"I choose Hayner" She said

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Yep I choose Hayner"

"Danny ... "

"What!"

"Deal With It"

As soon as those words left my mouth he started cursing under his breath but eventually he broke out in tears.

"Now we proceed through Route 30, and keep heading north then we head west to Violet City" I said

Everyone nodded and then it was time to go, before I left we went to go say goodbye to my sister but I couldn't find her. I looked everywhere for her I caught a glimpse of her walking back to New Bark Town. I ran up to her and gave her a big hug she kissed me on the cheek and we said our final goodbyes before parting ways.

**Chapter 4 is officially done and like I said done before the 7th of October so I might Show the class all 4 chapters so ya stick around for more please review, again I'm always open for suggestions ... catchya later readers**


End file.
